1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection and control of subterranean termites in an effective way.
2. Description of Prior Art
For subterranean termite control, there are generally two types of commonly used methods—barriers and baits. Barrier methods generally involve building up a barrier around the property to be protected so that termites will not be able to enter the property. A barrier may be chemical which will kill or repel termites or can be physical which uses materials that termites cannot pass through. U.S. Pat. No. RE39,223 to Toutountzis offers a physical barrier technique using mesh sheets. The commonly used chemical barriers include Termidor® that is manufactured by BASF Corp of Research Triangle Park, N.C. and Premise® that is manufactured by Bayer Environmental Science of Research Triangle Park, N.C.
For termite baiting, the most popular methods involve the use of containers (referred to as stations or stakes) which are insertable into the earth and contain termite feed or bait. These containers are placed into the ground and the user will later periodically check the container to see whether termites are active on the feed or the bait. Some of the methods use non-poisonous inceptor in the beginning for termite detection, and change the materials to poisonous bait if termite activity is found. Those methods include, but not limited to, existing termite baiting solutions, such as Spectracide Terminate® Termite Detection & Killing Stakes provided by United Industries Corp. of St. Louis, Mo., Advance® termite bait system provided by Whitmire MicroGen Research Lab of St. Louis, Mo.; Exterra® system provided by Ensystex, Inc. of Fayetteville, N.C.; Subterfuge® termite bait provided by BASF Corp of Research Triangle Park, N.C.; Sentricon® Colony Elimination System provided by Dow AgroSciences LLC of Indianapolis, Ind.; Hex-Pro™ termite baiting system provided by Dow AgroSciences LLC of Indianapolis, Ind., and FirstLine GT® Plus Termite Bait Station provided by FMC Corp. of Philadelphia, Pa.
The termite baiting methods using containers can also be used for termite detection. The disadvantage of those methods is that it will generally take longer time for termites to find the stations or stakes; or the stations or stakes can never been found before decomposed; thus the result is a lower reliability or effectiveness. It is commonly believed that termites cannot sense the food remotely. They can only find food by randomly foraging into the food sources. For those termite baiting methods that involve changing non-poisonous inceptor into poisonous bait, it will also involve significant disturbance to those termites already feeding on the inceptor and the disturbance can drive termites away.
Although the container-based termite baiting and detection methods do have the disadvantages, termite baiting methods also have certain advantages compared with barrier methods, such as a relatively lower cost, it may be more environmental friendly (compared with chemical barrier termite control techniques) and it targets the elimination of termite colonies. Although baiting solutions are normally less expensive than barrier methods, they can be still costly and many baiting solutions are available only through professional exterminators. This invention offers a simpler and more effective method for termite detection and control, so that termites can find the stations much faster.
The patent to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,692 discloses an apparatus and method for detecting subterranean termites using a device insertable in-ground and a combustible gas detector. U.S. Pat. No 6,195,934 to Megargle et al discloses a termite baiting station with box-shaped devices for controlling termites with a known termite activity location. U.S. Pat. No 6,182,412 to Traxler and U.S. Pat. App. No. 20100325972 by Poston are more examples of physical barrier methods used for terminate control. U.S. Pat. App. No. 20090300968 by Zajac et al is another design of a device insertable into the ground for subterranean termite detection and control.
Prior art patents RE39,223 and 20100325972, disclose the use of plastic sheets as a part of barrier to termites, so that termites will not be able to enter protected properties. The prior arts have not suggested using a plastic sheet in connection with a termite detection and baiting station as taught herein.